


9 Years

by Psychiatrylukanthropos



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Apprentice gets a cute familiar, Arranged Marriage, F/M, bonding over magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29468682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychiatrylukanthropos/pseuds/Psychiatrylukanthropos
Summary: My version of what happened in those 9 years before the game's prologue. From their first meeting, getting to know each other, friendship and growing feeling until their eventual fight during the plague. Might include some of the major in-game events more things beyond that.Neo is a witch in hiding that travels a long way to perform with her music group at count Lucio's Masquerade, gets overwhelmed and lost, meets a cute magician and decides the party wasn't so bad, in fact, she might look forward to coming back next year. Hopefully, she can indulge in this friendship without being found out.
Relationships: Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana), Asra (The Arcana)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. First meeting

Loud. That’s all Neo can think of right now. The grand, lavish party currently being held within the castle walls that had been captivating, and thrilling at first, seems way too loud and obnoxious now. It may be the sensory overload, the uncomfortable pressure steadily building in her temples or the reminder of a certain individual’s presence looming over her shoulders even when they are not around. Perhaps all three. Either way, it makes no difference, all she knows is that she needs a break. 

Weaving her way through the dense crowd of revellers as best she can - she still manages to get shoved around or elbowed by the crazy drunk party-goers though really, that much is inevitable in this kind of situation. 

She eventually finds her way out of the palace walls. The cool air of the night is soothing, she’s finally able to take in a deep breath before venturing into the iridescent cluster of plants and flowers decorating the expanse of the gardens. It’s not completely void of people, she notes, but it’s still much better out here.

The first thing she does is enter the maze, the sounds of others walking along can be heard but she indulges in the idea of being lost and alone within the towering hedges. She enjoys it so much, in fact, that she starts humming absentmindedly, the short and quiet tune is her only company for this moment and she wishes for a moment that things could be like this forever. Until she emerges from the maze and finds a clearing with a large fountain in the centre. 

Out here the sounds of the ongoing masquerade are clearer, but she’s far enough, and the constant bubble of the fountain is just as calming as the stillness of the maze.

Walking closer she dips her finger into the cool, clear water and smiles; people glance at her as they walk past while she picks out the fallen leaves and petals just so that she can linger for a bit. Satisfied, she looks around the clearing and spots a large tree more than large enough to hide a person, with tall branches weaving around one another and beautiful blossoms up in the crown. 

She can’t help but make a loop around the tree, gently running her hand along its trunk and enjoying the rough texture of wood before finally taking a seat by the base. With her body finally at ease, her mind begins to wander as she removes the painted mask from her face. Taking a few slow deep breaths while stroking the intricate details of the bat-themed mask before leaning back and closing her eyes. 

The party held in Count Lucio’s honour is magnificent. And while it is indeed just as extravagant and entertaining as it had been described, she is still unsure about being here in Vesuvia. Never before had she been so far from her home, and this was all for a single party. Sure, she had come to perform with the group but this was still overwhelming. 

The group’s performance had been a success - no surprise there, they had been preparing for  _ months  _ \- and they had all taken a well-earned break but it won’t be long now until they find her and drag her back in for running off and possibly getting lost out there. She would rather not be scolded for that any time soon, so for now, she will take her time in savouring this fleeting moment of peace. Of quiet. Of pure solitud-

“Hey, it’s you!” Neo jolts, scrambling to cover her face with the mask while looking for whoever decided to interrupt the moment. A few steps away from the tree, right by the fountain but facing her stands a tall figure with fluffy white hair. He walks closer before continuing. “Oh did I startle you? I’m sorry, I just didn’t recognise you until a second ago.” Now that he’s closer she realises who it is.

  
  


\-----------------------------------------------------

  
  


Earlier that day. Right before coming to the palace for the masquerade Neo had been walking through the market, seeing all the stands and happened to be unceremoniously shoved into a smaller booth where a young man around her age sat, just as the crowd was making way for the newly arrived princess of Prakra. A beautiful young woman named Nadia, so royal and poised, yet she spared a glance at the street right in their direction. The whole situation was surreal. Everyone was left in awe, practically gaping after the carriage as it continued its path to the palace undisturbed. 

“You alright over there?” After a long moment, she realised she was still leaning on the booth. The purple eyes of the young man were open wide as he looked at her from the opposite side of the table.

“Ye-yeah, I’m all right.” She straightened up and composed herself, only then taking note of what exactly was on his booth. It seemed like a simple fortune teller’s booth - as suggested by the deck of tarot cards - accompanied by several masks with different shapes and intricate patterns that stared back at her. Very tasteful, she noted, before looking back at him. “Did you make these yourself?” 

Fluffy white curls bounce ever so slightly as he smiled and nodded. “Yeap! Well, not by myself. My good friend helped me craft and paint all of these.” So impressed she could only hum in response, she continued to examine all of them more closely. ‘Damn, he’s got a good eye for detail, huh’ she thinks as she runs her index on the feathers of a mask when her eyes catch a glimpse of something. 

It’s a bat. She can tell that much despite it being very cute and stylized. But the black and grey scheme along with the details are so alluring to her she picks it up with a grin and turns to him. “How much for this funky little bat?” 

  
  


\-----------------------------------------------------

  
  


“Oh, mask guy. Came to join the party?” They both let out a sort of awkward chuckle before she relaxes and lets the mask back down to her lap. “Yeah, I have a few charms up so it’s harder to recognise me,” She says stroking the bands clasped on her hair. “I’m surprised you saw right through them though, you have skill.” 

“Yeah, I have a few tricks of my own.” He stands right next to her, gesturing to know if it’s ok. She scoots to the side to grant him some space before looking back at him expectantly. He quickly takes a seat before asking, “How’d you like the mask?” 

She picks it up and holds it up to her face, “It’s perfect!” In one swift wrist motion, she moves it aside, “Thank you.” 

“Glad to hear that.” He rests his back on the tree, both silent for a moment before he turns to her with a smile. “So, why are you sitting here all alone?” He did not miss the air of tension around her, not quite upset but not happy either. “You ok?”

“Ah.” He saw right through everything, she’s quite impressed. “Yeah. I just need... time.” She says fiddling with the mask in her hands.

Not wanting to intrude he changes the subject by asking, “First masquerade?”

“Can you tell?” She looks at him, offering a raised eyebrow and amused smile to boot.

“Well,  _ now _ I can. It’s a huge deal and it can be overwhelming for some, especially if they’re alone.” He says nodding along to his words, lifting his arms and to intertwine his fingers behind his head on the tree. 

“Not for you, though?” 

“Nah, I’ve been seeing it for as long as I can remember, and it’s a great opportunity to make some extra cash.” She laughs at that. With those amazing masks she can picture him doing well every year in the masquerade. “So, you are not from around here, right?”

“Clearly not.” She leans back on the tree as well, surely her apprehension makes it clear she’s not completely comfortable in this place.

“Where are you from?” He’s curious now, as would anyone. Lots of people come from all over just to witness the masquerade so foreign visitors are not at all uncommon but still interesting.

“Liennova.” Her response is light and quick, he has to do a double-take because it almost sounded like it wasn’t a big deal at all.

“That far up north?!” 

“Yeap, took us weeks to get here... All for a single party I don’t really feel like attending.” She shifts, taking a deep breath while frowning a little. Then she sees him nodding with a thoughtful expression like he understands everything now. 

“Well, can’t help it right? You don’t have to force yourself to enjoy these things, you know? It’s not for everyone.” He smiles earnestly, big and bright and Neo is suddenly transfixed in those dark cheeks because ‘ _ Oh no, he has dimples _ ’ and she can’t help but smile in response. It’s contagious. 

The moment is cut short by the shouts coming their way, but it’s the words in Liennovan that make her stiffen, and he notices. 

“Hey, you ok? Whats-” She cuts him off by ripping off a pendant from her wrist while crushing it and throwing it into the air around them. The pieces sparkle and fizzle out of sight as she whispers some words he can’t understand and settles back down. He’s confused, she can tell that much. The small group of people walk by, clearly looking around for someone but move past without even noticing either of them, as if they weren’t there at all.

“What was that?” He whips his head back to her wanting an explanation.

Her gaze lingers on the spot the group just left from, but turns back to him and holds up her wrist so he can see the two other identical pendants hanging loosely. “Just a simple cloaking spell to hide our presence. I’m sorry, I’m just not ready to go back yet. But you can step out whenever you want.” 

She came here to be alone, he got the memo, so he gets up saying that it’s ok but he would like to go and get some food now. After a brief goodbye she thanks him for the company and he walks away. 

Looking back he notices he can no longer see her sitting by the tree. An impressive spell he thinks, he might have asked her to teach him but the group from a minute ago was back. They spot him staring dumbly at a tree and approach him asking if he had seen a young girl dressed like a bat. Of course, he says no (you know, like a liar) and they strike up a conversation with him just as they all walk away and back towards the palace. For a brief moment, he glances at the tree, still seeing nothing, but smiles because he knows. 

Back at the tree, Neo watches them all walk away and she sighs in relief. A moment later she realises they never introduced themselves or anything, well, not like it matters much since they most likely will never see each other again. Figuring it’s not something to get hung up about she collects her thoughts and eventually departs from the tree finding her way back to the group, unsurprised that they are all mad she disappeared for so long. Oh well, at least she had a nice time.


	2. My name is Neo

It’s been a year and surprisingly, Neo is back in Vesuvia for another masquerade. It’s not that she thought the group would be ill-received she just didn’t expect to be called back a year later with such high praise that the whole group made accords to come back each year for as long as they’re invited. 

Oh well. A lot has happened in a few months and she has matured a bit so maybe this time she will be able to enjoy the masquerade - she’s not counting on it, but at least this time she doesn’t feel sick with nerves. _Yet._

Voices and instruments fill the room -more like hall- specially prepared for them, changing in pitch and volume but always intertwining with each other forming practised but beautiful melodies. They are all preparing, warming up and getting ready for their show. It won’t start for another while but they are so obsessed with absolute perfection so of course they’d already be a it instead of enjoying the party at all.

With the excuse of needing the ladies room, Neo slips out and swiftly legs it out of there. She’s not nervous yet but she will be soon if she keeps watching them. 

It’s early in the evening and the masquerade is barely starting but when the entire city is glowing with a myriad of radiant colours and bustling with so much energy all at once it becomes quite the sight for anyone. ‘Even if I lived here all my life I probably wouldn’t get used to this’ she thinks as she passes by eyeing the stands selling trinkets and costumes for people who might need a last-minute buy.

She’s been out long enough and was just about to make her way back to the room when she feels something. At the edge of her reach there’s something familiar, but she’s not quite able to put her finger on what it is; so like the responsible and level headed teenager that she is, she decided to go straight to it. 

Getting a bit further away from the palace she would pick up her brisk pace once the feeling got stronger. It’s like a fresh breeze or the feeling of running your hand through a cold stream of water, but it’s familiar and her curiosity grows with each step. Until she turns a corner spotting a familiar booth and it clicks in her mind. 

Fluffy hair is sitting there. Making lots of sales from the looks of it. But he seemed to stop and look right at her for a second, expression mirroring her flash of recognition before snapping out of it giving her a smile. His patrons then pick up a few masks regaining his attention and he finishes the sale with such charm she’s left staring. 

Did he sense her incoming presence just like she had? Possibly, he seems to be pretty receptive when it comes to magic so really, she shouldn’t be so surprised. Still mulling it over when the booth clears they happen to make eye contact again. 

He invites her over and she complies. “Hey, were you looking for a mask?”

“Hi, no.. not exactly. But since I’m here, I might as well.” Suddenly feeling self-conscious of her shorter hair she fiddles with an end before tucking it behind her ear. 

“Well, I have plenty right here. I even have this!” He says, excitedly pulling out a cute looking mask, it’s another bat but this one’s design is different and it’s got golden accents here and there. It's really well made. Like all of his masks. But bats just don’t speak to her like they used to. 

“It’s lovely... But I think I'll go for something different this time.”

“Oh! That’s fine, do you see something you like?” 

She surveys them quickly, before grabbing a black and grey mask shaped like a dog, staring at it fondly for a moment. “I’ll take this one.” Gabbing the coin purse out of her pockets and paying, she straps it on carefully before looking back at him, “Thank you… uh.” His smile gives way to confusion for a moment. “Sorry, I don’t know your name.” 

“Asra.” He says, gracious smile coming right back to his face. 

‘Oof ok, yeah that suits him far too well’ the corner of her mouth twitches as she stares at him for a split second too long, “Well, thank you Asra. I’m Neo.” She says offering her hand which he takes eagerly, giving her hand a light squeeze.

“Nice to finally meet you.” 

“Likewise. But I should get back now.” She could have sworn he deflated a bit, but that’s probably just the light so she paid no mind to it.

“You don’t want a reading?” He motions at the deck right next to him.

“Not really, besides I have to go or I’ll miss my own show.” 

He nods, “Will I see you around?” He’s leaning forward a bit, looking at her eyes, maybe hoping to get a little more out of this conversation.

She thinks about it for a moment before replying and walking off with a wave. “Something tells me you will.”

  
  


\-----------------------------------------------------

  
  


Asra managed to sell every mask he and Muriel had brought for the day, it only took a few hours but he figured he could take a break to enjoy the rest of the masquerade as much as possible. He’d earned it.

A gentle pressure around his shoulders grabs his attention, Faust must be awake. “Asra?” Said snake gingerly pokes her head out of his scarf to stare at him. Bright, red eyes staring at him while she sticks out her tongue. “Fun now?” 

He smiles and strokes her small head. “That’s right, let’s go have fun.” 

He makes his way from room to room, enjoying the wild attractions or the lavish treats being displayed, occasionally meeting people he knows and socializing with them. In a palace like this with so many rooms, there is a lot to see, not to mention the themes being a little different every year so he does not want to miss out on anything. 

He’s just finishing off an exotic fruit snack when he notices it again. The feeling auras give off isn’t really something one can easily put into words sometimes, but if he really tried to, his best guess would be like a large flame with many colours. 

He felt it earlier, unaware that it meant he was about to meet the person he thought he might never see again. Asra knows who it is now, so he follows.

Slowly, the sound of an orchestra begins to rise out of the incessant noises of the masquerade and completely drown it out by the time he steps on the threshold of the large room. There are a lot of people in this room, even countess Nadia is at the front seemingly enjoying the heavenly classical music.

Said music is being performed by a relatively large ensemble, ranging in many ages and instruments but they are all clearly not from around. Just like everyone else in the room he was entranced by the music for a good while, even Faust raises her head high to try and get a good look at the stage. 

Then he remembers why he walked in here only to realise he doesn’t have to search too long since she’s up there on the stage performing along with the rest of the violins. She’s one of the younger members of the group and yet she’s able to perform just as well. Asra imagines it must be from years of practice. 

Guess she was right, he did get to see her again, he thinks while also noting that the mask he made looks especially cute on her at this moment.


	3. Midnight Escapedes

A few hours later the masquerade is in full swing. Hundreds of people roam the palace grounds partying like there’s no tomorrow and drunk out of their minds. 

Despite the differences in decorations and events the place still has the same suffocating atmosphere as it did last year, however, Neo doesn’t feel as bad this time. Maybe because this time she knows what to expect, so it doesn’t feel as overwhelming as it did a year ago. 

As the last number draws to a close the roaring sound of applause overtakes the room. Cheers and whistles can be heard here and there with the occasional listener calling out for another song. 

It's finally over. But more importantly, it went well. That just so happens to be Neo’s inner mantra as she shakily gets up along with the rest of the violinists and eventually the whole orchestra, bowing for the audience. 

It’s deafening, her limbs are heavy and she’s still queasy from the nerves, so of course, she doesn’t notice the mop of white hair cheering for her at that moment. 

But it might have been for the best since that awed smile right now could have ended her. 

Neo gets a glimpse of the count striding up the stage, demanding all the attention goes back to him that instant. Classic count Lucio. Not that it matters, she thinks, this fits within the realm of what she’s heard of him. It  _ is _ his birthday after all. Some people humour his request while others swiftly move on. 

“Always the charmer, eh?” Lou quips next to her, picking up his things with an expression that is equal parts irritated and amused. 

“He has such a way with words.” She grins, playing off his little remark.

“Oh, does he now?” The hand that’s not grabbing his violin goes to grip his hip as he raises an eyebrow at her. “Don’t tell me you like that sort of guy.” 

They both can barely contain their laughter when she answers. “Absolutely not… Do you?” 

“Don’t even go there,” he gives her a judgemental look along with the warning. 

“Why not?” 

“I have  _ standards _ !” She gives him an incredulous look for a few seconds, they try to remain strong but both crack eventually and go down in a fit of stifled giggles. 

“I’m glad to hear that,” she says finally. Much more loosened up since she managed to drain some of her wound up energy after that giggle episode, despite the moment being short-lived. 

“And I’m glad this is over, dear god, I’ve been dying to try some of that roasted duck they have in the other room.” He says after a hum once He’s carefully stored his instrument away. 

“Of all the things here why the roasted duck? We have that at home, hell you had duck 3 times in a fortnight.” Neo turns to him, violin case firmly grasped in her hand once she’s done with it, and hooking her personal bag over her shoulder ready to go. 

“Hey, don’t sass me, I just want to see if Vesuvian cuisine is any good compared to home.” He says stepping out of the way for a few of their fellow musicians who are now making their way out of the room who are, no doubt, hyper-focused on putting their belongings away so they can return to enjoy the rest of the party. 

  
  


Neo smiles at his comment, intent on following suit with Lou and the others. Or at least that was the plan until the feeling of a cool breeze stopped her in her tracks. “You could do that with any other dish but all right Lou, let me know if it’s better than mormor’s roasted duck.” 

“Huh? What? You’re not coming?” He stopped in his tracks too and turned back to her utterly confused. 

“No, I-“ The feeling was more like a tickle now, raising little bumps along the skin of her arms as she ran her free hand along one of them. “I uh, wanted to see something else first.” 

His expression morphed from confusion to worry and Neo’s defensiveness rose up just as quick. “Neo-“

“Lou, please…” She starts in a hushed tone trying to get him to be subtle about this conversation when so many people were walking around them. 

“No. You’re trying to go off on your own in a place like this? You don’t know this place at all Neo, where if you get lost or mugged or-“

“I’ll be fine!” The almost scene is starting to rile her up not to mention that it feels as though that cool aura is moving away, getting lost in the crowds and she’s getting desperate. “Please,  _ please.  _ I’m not completely helpless in the palace, and I’ve been here before, remember?” 

“Yeah, a year ago. Where you also ran off and got lost.” He walked closer to her placing a firm hand on her shoulder. 

“I wasn’t lost-“

“We looked everywhere and didn’t see you!”

“Because I wanted some alone time but you don’t ever-“ 

“Neo, stop. North specifically asked me to keep an eye on you the whole time,” she tried to interject but he was having none of it. “I can’t let you go alone and you know it.” His tone had become stern by the end and he refused to hear any more of this, he’s already had enough of this girl’s little acts of defiance when his head was on the line if something happened to invoke her father’s wrath. 

She lowers her gaze, knowing he wouldn’t budge this time. Trying to sway him would be a futile effort, not to mention the certain presence that she desired to follow had gone off into the night, perhaps she would not find him again in a palace this big, a thought that only served to disappoint her. She thinks he must have seen part of the concert at least, seen her play, and although she did promise he would see her again Neo had hoped it would be different. 

“If you don’t want to eat right now, which honestly I highly doubt it, we can save that for later.” He suggests after a few moments of seeing her despondent expression, moving his hand down her arm gently and stopping only to grab her wrist. “You wanted to see another room first, right? Let’s go do that.” 

He slowly pulls her along to get her moving from that spot and she eventually gives in with a sigh but offers no other words beyond that. She won’t even look at him and instead just wordlessly follows along to wherever he goes from then on, picks at whatever food is being offered and makes no contribution to all of his or other people’s attempts to mingle in this party. Ever the antisocial little brat princess. It’s equal parts depressing and exasperating for him to watch but at least she’s cooperating somewhat, and so long as she’s not giving him a hard time he can’t really complain. 

And the part continued on like that until the mute little zombie next to him seemed to come alive, if only for a second, and finally spoke to him again. 

“I have to go.” She demands, pointing at a ladies' room that seemed quite crowded on the inside whenever the door was opened. 

“Isn’t that one too full? Why don’t you look for an empty one?” He says but she’s already leaving his side to squeeze her way in. 

“In a party like this they are all going to be full and I need to go. Just wait here.” He doesn’t even get a chance to reply or even analyse her weird expression before the door closes behind her. So he takes a sigh and leans on a pillar to the side, now dreading how long he’ll probably have to wait out here.

Except Neo doesn’t actually intend to use the bathroom, instead she subtly activates her charm and climbs out through the window leading to the outside garden; as quickly and graciously as she can, and swiftly legs it as far away from the area as she can. Through the trees and hedges, around the groups of party-goers and past a vaguely familiar-looking maze. She doesn’t stop until she’s deep inside and alone for the first time in a long time, where she can finally take deep breaths to calm herself and her nerves. 

“I’m going to regret this..” she softly says to no one in particular as she lifts her face to the sky and closes her eyes. “I’m so going to regret this.” But she can’t bring herself to turn back and return to him, the whole group. She’s going to regret it when she returns, that’s for sure. But for now Neo revels in the soft breeze that filters through the hedges, the way they ward off the sights and noise from the masquerade and in the stillness of the night sky above her. Always so soothing and mesmerising. She takes one more deep breath and settles her mind at last. 

Yes, she’s definitely going to savour this little piece of freedom, even if she ends up regretting it later. 


	4. Behind the tree

It has been an uneventful few minutes since Neo finally moved from the spot at the centre of the maze she had been rooted for who knows how long. The walk out of there was taken in slow leisurely steps, wanting to draw out the moment for as long as possible; and even purposely going down the wrong paths that lead to dead ends just to have an excuse to remain for a bit longer. But she eventually emerges out of the other side and sees the same scene from last year, albeit with different decorations and people, but the place is still much the same. 

The drunken party-goers are still wild and obnoxious with their stories and bizarre jokes that are always followed by exaggerated laughter. Some are even on the verge of collapsing but refuse to call it quits and instead continue drinking and stumbling around. It’s quite impressive in some cases, if not downright hilarious, Neo thinks. 

She pays them no mind as she wanders through the flower bushes and finds herself in front of that gorgeous tree from last time. Still just as imposing as last time, but it only reminded her of the quiet time and the friendly conversation she had here. The only moments where she actually felt like breathing fresh air. 

From there she sees the fountain and everything else, but she imagines Lou must be out there looking for her by now meaning someone could run by at any moment, and she doesn’t want to be out there in the open if they do. Especially after disappearing yet again despite her father’s explicit orders to stay put and be a good girl. She doesn’t want to think of the consequences yet. 

She doesn’t want to think of what will come after the masquerade either, once she returns home and everyone in the family gathers for a big party of their own. Or the big announcement that they’re all expecting to hear. No, she’d rather not think of her father’s plans for her future right now, as stressful and terrifying as they are, it’s still weeks away and she’s alone right now. No point in letting her fears consume her here. 

Just as she did last year, Neo settles down right behind the tree. Placing her fingers on her charmed earrings and letting her magic pour into them with the intent to activate the charm. For a moment she almost pats herself on the back for the genius trick, but she can’t exactly take credit for it. Everything is fine, she’s well hidden and no one is able to see her now. So long as she stays put no one will-

“Hey there!” Her responding shriek shocked them both for a moment before he continued, “Sorry! Didn’t mean to scare you, I actually wasn’t sure if there really was someone back here!” 

Neo blinks at him several times before responding, trying her best to brush off the embarrassment of being caught off guard and overreacting. With a hand on her chest, she collects herself finally, “It’s you again! Hi, sorry I wasn’t expecting company so soon.” 

He’s standing next to her while leaning on the tree looking more like he’s trying to strike a cool pose than just casually standing there. But then he has a realisation and quickly removes himself from the tree trunk, “Ah, my bad, you probably came out here to get some air.” 

“No, it’s ok. You are not the person I’m trying to avoid right now.” She adds quickly once she realises he might be about to leave. Neo tries to strike up a conversation before things get awkward. “So… you found me yet again. And this time I’m using a different charm.”

“Right. Well, yeah.” He lets out an awkward laugh before gesturing to the floor next to her, she nods and moves aside almost immediately. “I didn’t know for sure until I came close enough. I was actually walking by and wondered if there might be a little witch hiding from her friends like last time.” He leaned back with his arms crossed behind his head before glancing at her. He was the definition of smooth at that moment and Neo has to try really hard not to stare dumbly. 

“I guess a stronger charm won’t work against a skilled magician who’s seen these before, huh?” She replies fiddling with the new silver piece clipped to her hair. “I’m still keeping it up though, I’d rather not be found and yelled at right now.”

“Why would you be?”

“Well, I’m still not great with crowds, so I needed a break but my friend wasn’t having it because of my disappearing habit. He claims it’s a chronic illness.” They both chuckle at the thought. 

“After raising a crowd like that with your music, I’m not surprised. It must be intimidating to play in front of so many people.” 

“Oh trust me, it is. But it’s also very rewarding in the end.”

“For all the cheers?” He jests with a little teasing smile. 

“Heh, something like that.” She suddenly got really quiet and pensive. “It just feels more like following in someone’s footsteps… and making them proud, you know?” 

“Oh. Well, I think you did amazing out there, so you definitely made them proud.” His teasing, playful demeanour switched to genuine and earnest, and for a moment she feels like he understands wholeheartedly. 

“So you watched me play with the group, right? Did you like our music?” 

“I did, haha. I just got swept up into that room, you know how it is in these masquerades.” They both share a laugh while Neo nods, knowing full well what it’s like to get pushed around by the sea of people. “But I did enjoy how different it was. I’ve travelled quite a bit and hope to explore the world even more in the future.”

“Oh yeah? And where would you go?” She asks, leaning in. 

“Anywhere! Don’t care as long as it’s far and interesting and new. Maybe I’ll find amazing treasures one day, who knows, I just love the idea of finding incredible things that come from distant lands, you know?” He says looking intently at her face for a moment before they both seem to snap out of their trance and move back to a respectable distance. 

He’s looking away now, running a hand through his fluffy white locks while letting out an awkward ‘ahem’. “That sounds very... nice.” She breathes quietly and he agrees with a hum. “I think I understand the sentiment.” The smile he gives her in return is so radiant Neo swears she felt her heart squeeze, until something moves under his clothes and the moment ends abruptly after a little lavender coloured snake slithers out from under his collar. 

“Oh, Faust! You’re awake!” The snake lifts its head up to look at him and pokes its tongue out at his chin a few times. “Here, look. There’s someone I want you to meet,” he says, lifting the snake’s thin body as it slowly coils around his hands for a firmer grip. “This is Faust, my familiar.“ 

“Hi Faust, you are so cute!” Neo says, giving the curious snake a few gentle chin scritches when she leans closer. 

“-And Faust, this is Neo, the cute foreign witch.” Neo nearly jumped from the little comment. She’s frozen, wide-eyed and completely flabbergasted by the compliment while he just smiles and chuckles to himself. But then they are both startled by voices shouting her name and Neo instantly knows that whatever was happening at this moment with him is over. 

Neo sighs. It was inevitable, and would happen sooner or later. But she really wished for this one time that it had been a lot later, she didn’t even get to ask about his compliment for the love of god! She gets up nonetheless, which instantly breaks the illusion by the tree and looks at the guy she’s been spending the best time with in this whole masquerade. “I’m sorry, but I have to go now. Thanks for coming to talk to me. I had fun, really, and I hope I get to see you and your little Faust again someday.”

He gets up right after her. “I had fun too and I understand so don’t worry about it, ok? Take care Neo, I hope to see you again too.”

They stood there for another minute staring at each other’s eyes, not wanting to go. But the yelling was getting closer so Neo stepped back before talking. “Goodbye, Asra.” She walks away with a wave and he can only return it with a ‘goodbye’ but he feels a little twinge at watching her go. Why does seeing her leave for what could possibly be another year, if not forever, feel like making an unforgivable mistake? 


	5. Chapter 5

The next meeting is quite different and rather awkward. For Neo at least. Since her fears had become realised only a few months earlier after her father’s most awaited announcement. She was being married off, and as the 9th sister of the Nicolae family there was not much she could do to stop it. 

It’s not so bad, she reminds herself constantly, at least it’s not to a creepy man twice her age. And so she must spend most of her time in this masquerade being paraded around by fiancé, attached to him by the arm and expected to be quiet and good and never let go. 

Said fiancé isn’t too happy about this either; although it never shows, she’s known him since they were kids and can tell this is as much of a nightmare for him as it is for her. Much like her, he only complies because of her father’s threats to both of them, they have no other choice. But at least he understands and they knew each other before being thrust into this predicament. And with those thoughts she attempts to comfort herself. 

But how much comfort can she find in knowing she’s going to be stuck in a marriage and in a life where she will never be allowed to be herself for fear of the repercussions. How long until he finds out what she is and what she can do? She’s somehow kept all her tricks hidden from their ridiculously large and intrusive family but how long until they find out. If he’s going to be with her for the rest of her life can she contain her real self for that entire time? She doubts it, seriously doubts it. 

Secrets reveal themselves sooner or later, she’s seen it happen before. And despite knowing this guy her whole life she could never tell if he would expose her to their families the moment he finds out or if he would at the very least hear her out first.

So here she is. Arm wrapped around Lou’s as she tries her best to maintain a pleasant smile on her face despite the not so pleasant thoughts in her mind. 

That was until they bumped into that fluffy white-haired magician that she had grown very fond of in just her last two visits. 

She’s not quite sure why it happened. Perhaps it’s the calming aura he always seems to have around himself. The fact that he feels like a river of cool water when she’s so much like a burning fire pit. Maybe it’s how different the opposing energy feels, or maybe because he’s the only other magician she has met since Maurice introduced himself after her mother’s death. 

Regardless of the reason, Asra always felt like someone who could instantly put her at ease. Who she could talk to for hours and still not want to part with. Despite the unimaginable distance and the few and short meetings, Asra felt like a genuine friend. One she wished she could see more often but knows it could never happen for many reasons. 

This time, as soon as she noticed it was him she let out a quiet ‘sorry about that’ and tried to get out of there as soon as possible. Hopefully, he won’t notice. If he doesn’t recognise her she can get away from what could be a completely disastrous, if not at least an insanely awkward encounter involving two people she hopes would never interact. 

Except he, of course, recognises her right away and decides to strike up a conversation. 

“Oh, Neo! You came. How have you been?” He looks happy to see her, she shares that sentiment but can only give him an awkward smile in response. “I didn’t think you’d be here since I never saw you out in the markets buying a mask. Are you ok? Not too dizzy from the crowds so far?” It’s kind of touching that he’s thoughtful enough to ask but she seriously wishes he wouldn’t do that right now. She can only hope her wide glossy eyes behind her old mask are enough to convey that this is really not a good time and to please stop. 

But then the man she’s been latched on to this whole time decides to step in and it’s too late now to run. “Hello, it seems you are quite familiar with her. Have I met you before?”

It seems that Asra noticed the linked arms and the change in her demeanour and Neo can almost see the pieces falling into place in his mind before his eyes widen a little and he lets out an awkward laugh. “Oh no, we haven’t met. Actually, I think I drank too much and got mixed up. Ignore what I said.”

She’s grateful that he got the message but it might be too late for that since Lou doesn’t look like he’s going to let this go. “No, I don’t think you did, you seem quite familiar with her. How do you know my Neo?” She turns to him practically begging with her eyes to not start anything but it goes unnoticed by the man giving Asra a hard stare. ‘Oh god no, please don’t.’ She chants internally. 

“Oh uh...” Asra gives her a quick glance at her shaking head before replying. “I.. sell masks for the masquerade every year! That’s right. They’re among the best out there and Neo here had been a customer the past two years, that’s all.” 

Lou only narrows his eyes as he looks at Asra closely. “Funny you should say that because the last two times we’ve come here she has somehow managed to run off on her own for hours. You know anything about that?” Neo practically goes white as a ghost wishing Asra would not even mention anything of magic nature. 

“Uhh nope! Don’t know anything. I usually leave the market as soon as I sell all my masks and go back home. I don’t like huge parties either.”

“Seems like an odd place to be in if you don’t enjoy it, doesn’t it?”

“Yes, well this time I was looking for a friend since I haven’t seen them in a while and they had me worried. Which reminds me, I have to find them before they leave and I miss them completely, so excuse me.”

“Of course, nice to meet you..” Lou reaches out his hand in a greeting waiting for a name. 

“Asra.” 

He nods once taking his hand and giving it a firm shake. “Lou, and you already know my fiancée, Neolani.” He says before turning to her. “Neo, darling, you can say goodbye to this man now.”

“Goodbye Asra, hope you are still able to find your friend.” She says with a slight bow of her head. 

“Yes, sorry if you missed them because of us.” 

“Oh, don’t worry about it! I’ll be going now but if you two want a relationship or future reading just find me again, the local magician, and I’ll give you a special deal.” He says waving and walking away already, to Neo’s utter mortification. He was doing so well!!! Why did he have to ruin it at the last moment! 

She tries her best to steer Lou away and start walking in any random direction but wasn’t fast enough because his face immediately sours at the magician. He turns away with a death grip on Neo’s arm while practically spitting a no thanks. It was only after a few minutes of power walking that he came to an abrupt stop which almost had her face planting into his back. 

“I don’t know if you knew that he was one of  _ them _ , but it doesn’t matter now. You will not speak to that guy again, you hear me? If your father finds out…” The threat goes unspoken for the both of them. There is no need, North is such a frightening and influential force that the thought has them staring at each other in a cold sweat before she nods. ‘Oh for the love of all magic entities, why did things have to end up like this. 


End file.
